Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Viridianmage
Summary: After Midna breaks the only link between their worlds, Link and Zelda are left behind to deal with their own feelings. The two strangers are drawn together as they seek comfort. While they are both still struggling to accept what happened, all their feelings are pushed aside suddenly when Zelda's life is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Rated T because it features some pretty heavy themes but it's honestly not that bad. I loved writing this story so I hope you enjoy it. Twilight princess was always one of my favourite Zelda games. As upsetting as the ending was, I appreciate it for what it was which is why this story is not about Link and Midna reuniting.

This is just a short story. I think there are only eight chapters (15,000 ish words) and I plan to update often so this should be complete in no time. I will let you know my schedule when I add the next chapter.

* * *

Link endured many temples, endless battles, mighty rain, mountains, seas and snowy peaks. He travelled through earth and sky, light and twilight. He faced any force of evil that came near but none of that made him feel weaker than he now felt.

Because even though he suffered many things no human should ever have to suffer, he never suffered them alone.

He didn't like her at first. She was irritating and cruel, taunting him and jabbing at him with sarcastic comments. She didn't seem to care at all about what was happening to Hyrule.

Link wasn't sure when it happened but, eventually, he was able to see through all of that. He realised how kind and noble she could be. There was warmth in her jabs. In the end, she had proven how much she cared.

If he still saw her as he did the first day they met, he would have believed her title unsuitable. But, now he knew; she was truly the twilight princess.

Somewhere in all of the pain and fear and loss that was his adventure, he came to understand who she really was.

Somewhere in all that, friendship sparked.

Somewhere in all that, romance sparked.

Now their adventure was finally winding down. Ganondorf was dead, the battle won. It was time for Midna to return home.

Link hated to see her go but he knew he couldn't keep her in Hyrule even if he tried. Midna was too noble, too caring to abandon her people. She had to return to them, to repair the damage Zant and Ganondorf had caused. Link understood that but the idea still stung his heart.

"Well... I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna said sadly. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

Link's throat was sore. He told himself over and over that they'd meet again, that this was not the end but he couldn't seem to let it comfort him.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin," Zelda said. "One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... that is what I believe."

Midna gave a weak smile. "Zelda... your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do alright." Midna stepped toward the Mirror of Twilight, preparing to return to her world.

Link's heart knew what was coming next, even before his brain did. A feeling of unease swept over him, the urge to grab her and to never let her go.

He stood his ground. He had to let her leave.

"Thank you... Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..." A single tear formed. The air was thick, sensing the grief to come.

"Link... I..." The tear slid off her cheek, gliding into the air. The light caught it, causing it to glow. "See you later..."

Those were the last words she would ever say to Link; a lie. Her tear floated over to the mirror and created a series of hairline cracks. The air filled with the crunching of breaking glass.

Zelda and Link turned quickly, each letting out a gasp.

Link stood there, torn at what to do. He couldn't let it happen, yet he couldn't let himself stop it either.

Midna turned around one last time, bearing a smile. Not an apologetic smile, not a weak, supportive smile. A smile that seemed to be content with the moment. She wasn't lamenting the idea of never seeing them again; she was enjoying the opportunity to have met them.

Midna met Link's eyes, a determined look on her face as she disapparated into the twilight realm. As soon as she was through, the mirror shattered, causing glittering shards to rain down. The air was still.

Numbly, Link heard the sages' words echo in his head, "Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight."

Midna was gone and could never some back.

Link stumbled to his knees. His heart was lead.

He looked down at his shaking hands. He felt so powerless. Often on his adventure he would sink down in despair, thinking everything was hopeless and that he should just give up. A feeling that no matter what he did, nothing would change. In those moments, she'd be there. She'd put a hand on his shoulder without a word and somehow, her presence gave him strength.

But she was gone now. There was no hand on his shoulder.

"I love you," he mumbled inaudibly. _Why did I never tell her that?_ he thought, _now I'll never get the chance._

Footsteps sounded behind him, soft, muted. It was then that Link remembered Zelda was also there. He awaited the typical, 'don't worry, it'll get better' speech.

It never came.

Instead, she simply said, "Take as much time as you need," before walking out the door.

Link was glad. He didn't want to be half-heartedly comforted.

 _How could she leave me? Why hadn't I stopped her?_

He could feel the pounding of his heart in his ears, hear the rush of blood. He clenched his fist. His thoughts whipped around like a cyclone.

He felt utterly betrayed. This was all her fault. He hoped she was in the Twilight realm, feeling the same pain he felt.

It's scary the things anger can drive you to think.

* * *

Link was nervous to return to Ordon but he knew he couldn't stay on the floor of the mirror chamber forever.

His anger was over and now he just felt sad and empty. He was painfully aware at every moment how alone he was. As he rose to his feet, he instinctively checked his shadow, wondering if she was there.

She wasn't.

Link stumbled out of the mirror chamber, still weak from the battle against Ganondorf. It had all seemed ages ago but in reality it had been mere hours.

Link was glad to see Epona but she only reminded him of his adventure. He stroked her fur softly, examining the many scratches and wounds that had appeared on her pelt.

"Ilia's going to kill me when she sees this," Link said, forcing a laugh. It sounded pathetic, even to him. He could not fool anyone.

Link mounted Epona and put his arms around her neck, engulfing his world with the smell of barn and blood. "I guess it's just the two of us, now," he commented, his words muffled by Epona's thick body.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed in that position; he was stalling. He didn't want anyone to see him this way. That was why he did not want to return to Ordon. He knew he would be unable to hide his misery and he knew it would kill those he cared about.

Link wished he could simply become a wolf for a while. He could live the life of a wolf, completely aloof to silly human problems like heartbreak. But Midna had the shard.

Link rode back to Ordon village in grieved silence. There was only the rush of the wind at his side and the clopping of Epona's hooves on the dirt path.

He had ridden through this stretch many times but now it felt eerie. The world was oddly still. Not a monster appeared, not a cricket hummed.

And not a cutting remark about how useless he was.

It seemed that while he was grieving in the temple of time, the sun had set. Only a cool orange glow still peeked through.

Twilight.

Link never cared for it before. Everything was brighter at noon, the colours crisper. In contrast, twilight just seemed dull.

Midna helped him see the beauty of the night time sky. He remembered her talk about it once, when they had just set up camp for the night.

"Look at that," she said. "Twilight."

Link watched her curiously. She was smiling, staring into the sky.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?"

Link did not reply but did not agree.

"I think twilight is the most beautiful time. When all the world is dark, save the glittering lights in the sky as though everything else mutes itself to let the light shine. When the orange glow still clings the earth like a memory of day... In my world, it looks like this all the time..."

Link shook his head, hoping to force out the memory. There was no point remembering things like that now. All it did was make him lonelier and made his throat sore.

He wished he wasn't so pathetic. He hadn't known her that long. He hadn't even told her how he felt. They were both so different only Nayru knows why he even became friends with her, let alone came to love her. He shouldn't be crying over her. He shouldn't feel this broken now that she's gone.

But he does. And as much as he tries to get his mind off her, he can't.

Ordon village was not as still as Hyrule field. Much to Link's dismay, almost every villager was awake and waiting for him.

They were all beaming, yelling things like, "Welcome home!" or "Good to see ya back, Link."

All except Ilia, of course. She ran towards him, shouting, "Link! What in the sweet name of Farore have you done to Epona?"

Link did his best to smile so no one would know but he concentrated so hard on the smile that he just looked pained.

He felt like his gut had just been hit by a wild boar. It was embarrassing that he cared this much about Midna but he would be unable to keep it from them. Even now, Ilia noticed something was wrong.

Quietly, she asked, "Is everything alright, Link?" she tried to meet his eyes but he was staring at his boots.

He did not want to tell her. He knew he'd have to eventually but he couldn't bring himself to do it then. "I'm just tired," he said.

Ilia did not believe him but dropped the subject. She grabbed Epona's reins from him and said, "You should get some sleep then."

The children rushed over to him. Talo looked particularly excited. "You have to tell us everything! Was it scary? Was it exciting? What happened?"

His mother put a hand on his shoulder and said, "That's enough, Talo. Give Link some space; he's been through a lot lately."

Disappointment flashed over all the children's faces and they backed away, heads hung low.

Link slept well past noon. Even when he did wake up, dread for the day ahead kept him in bed.

It wasn't until about four o'clock when someone finally came to check up on him. It was Ilia. She came in without a word and crouched down near his bed.

"Hey, I know you're not asleep," she said quietly. When he didn't reply, she continued, "Everyone is worried about you, you know?"

She sighed and grabbed his shoulder, rolling him over so he could meet her eyes. "Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

Link knew that he'd have to tell her eventually. He also knew that if he could confide in anyone, he could confide in Ilia. So he told her.

"Oh," she said, digesting it for a moment. "I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. She probably meant it too but to Link it felt more like pity. There was no way she could know what he was going through.

"Well, you can't stay here forever," Ilia said. She pulled off the covers to Link's bed and yanked him upright.

Ilia meant well. Link reminded himself of that over and over. But, despite good intentions, Ilia was not helping.

That day, Link was told countless stories about villagers' heartbreaks, forced to play games or eat foods. Link tried to smile through it all.

"What? You met the princess?" one of the children asked. "What is she like?"

Link shook his head. "I don't really know her."

Rusl came up behind Link, surprising him. "You know tomorrow is her coronation, right? She's going to be Queen Zelda very soon."

Normally, Link wouldn't have considered going but he needed a break from Ordon. As much as they were trying to help, they were all getting on his nerves. He needed an escape.

"I think I might go," Link said aloud, knowing that if he left without warning they would all worry.

Rusl nodded. "I think it'll be good for you. Different air, different scenery."

Link half-heartedly replied, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! Let me know what you think if you wouldn't mind.

This is your friendly reminder to do that thing that you need to do whether it is to go to sleep, use the bathroom, eat, drink, etc. I hope you have a great day/night!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I will be uploading every Monday and Thursday hopefully so this will be finished later this month!

There is something I would like to mention about this chapter before you read it. Normally, I don't write fanfiction so I am used to creating stories that are entirely made of OCs. I added an OC to this story whom you will meet in a few paragraphs. I'm sure some of you dislike OCs in fanfiction but let me explain. I added this particular OC because I wanted to give a name and a face to whoever raised Zelda after her father's death. So, this OC is not a self insert or a terrible Mary Sue. Same thing goes for any other characters in this story that were not part of the game.

With that in mind, enjoy!

* * *

Zelda needed to brave, to be strong for the sake of Hyrule. It was important now more than ever. Even though Midna's absence caused her every bit as much pain as Link, she hid it. As future queen, she needed to be someone others could look up to, someone to rely on for strength and support. She could show no weakness.

Zelda was also every bit as tired from the fight as Link was. As tired as she was, she had a miserable sleep. A battle still raged within her; a battle between her heart and her mind. Her heart wallowed in the misery of losing Midna but her brain would not let her mourn. Her brain fought to ignore the pain, to cast it aside and never return to it. It was only a matter of time before one of them won.

Zelda was used to relying on both her mind and her heart when she made her decisions. Her soul was in perfect balance, her heart and her mind working in perfect harmony. This war was causing a great division in her.

To anyone else, the bond between her and Midna would have seemed weak. They hadn't known each other for very long and Zelda's personality made her seem detached and polite regardless of her true attachment to the individual. To the average onlooker, Zelda and Midna would seem to be as different as oil and water. Zelda was calm and polite while Midna was more eccentric and sarcastic. That is all the average onlooker would see when they looked at them.

However, when Zelda and Midna met, they instantly knew they were more alike than anyone else could see. Midna had shown in the end how calm and wise she could be. Midna understood exactly what it was like to rule a kingdom, to have not only your concern in mind, but the concerns of everyone. Midna understood the pressure, the expectations that went along with it. Zelda and Midna were drawn together like bees and honey.

When Midna left, Zelda was not completely shocked. After all, it was something she would have done herself in an instant. However, Midna's absence made Zelda feel like she had lost a part of herself- a part she didn't even know she had until they had met.

Zelda and Midna were like two sides of the same coin. Zelda imagined Midna was doing the same thing she was right now. It was also Midna's coronation tomorrow as well. There would be no time for tears.

When the warm morning light poured through her window, she urged herself out of bed and did her best to hide her exhaustion.

Her whole body ached from the battle. She was not used to using those muscles. Her body still tried to repair the damage. She was also covered in scratches, cuts and bruises which had still been untreated. She did her best to hide this too. It was almost easy; she had had plenty of practice hiding pain in her life.

She made her way towards the kitchens, not really feeling hungry but still hoping to ease down a few scraps of food. As she walked down the castle halls, a voice called out to her energetically.

"Good morning, Zelda! Are you ready for your big day?"

Zelda saw her uncle Virion emerging from the castle doors, arms held open to embrace her. She managed a smile and stepped towards him to meet his grasp.

Virion had practically raised her since her father died but he spent an unfortunate amount of time away on business trips. He owned a large business buying and selling pottery, mainly kettles and teacups but also pots and oil lamps. He always insisted on making the deals himself which kept him away from his newly found daughter. Zelda was always happy to see him, however rare that was.

He wasn't really her uncle. The royal family had quite the habit of having only one child before dying at an early age. Her father had no living relatives when he died and, after a bit of debate, everything fell on the family friend, Virion. Zelda couldn't call him father out of respect for her real father which was why she finally settled on uncle.

Zelda remembered the day her father died, although her memories of that time were weak. Her father's death caused a great stir in the kingdom. She was nine years old; too young to bear the weight of an entire nation. However, without any other living family members, it seemed like the only option. It was finally decided that Virion would guide her and take her place until she was eighteen years of age. Only then would she be old enough to become queen.

That was why he was back again that day. It was time for him to finally pass over the crown to her.

Zelda gave him a polite nod. "I am quite ready, uncle. It is all thanks to you."

They finally closed the gap between them in a tight embrace.

Virion smiled, pulling back from the hug. "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry I took so long. Looks like a lot happened while I was gone."

Zelda nodded. "I was the one left in charge when Twilight invaded. I was given the choice of surrendering or fighting and I chose to surrender. To this day, I still do not know if I made the right decision. Would we have survived the battle? Would that road have lead to less suffering?"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You did exactly what I would have done. I am proud of you. You'll make a fine ruler."

A troubling thought entered her mind, causing a frown to form on her face. "What will you do after I am made queen? Don't tell me you will leave me on my own."

"You don't need me anymore," Virion said. "Besides, I've already taught you everything I know."

"You can't possibly teach me everything you know. Every day we see and hear and feel. Every day we gain new experiences. Those experiences give us a wisdom unique to ourselves. As soon as you think you have taught everything, new material forms. It is a never-ending cycle. That is why I will always need you," Zelda replied.

Virion smiled affectionately. "You are so much like your father. Very well, I shall return. However, I'm afraid I have another business deal tonight."

"On my first day as queen?" Zelda asked, a little anxious. She already knew what he was going to say. She knew he would say that she will do just fine.

Virion simply smiled and said, "I promise I'll come back as soon as I am able."

* * *

"It is my honour to have served you these past nine years. It seems like only yesterday that Princess Zelda was just a little girl. Now she has grown up into a beautiful young woman, full of compassion and wisdom. I know she will serve you well. That is why today it is my honour to pass the crown over to her," Uncle Virion announced cheerfully.

Zelda knelt on the ground, one hand placed over her heart. Virion eased the headpiece off of her head and replaced it with a crown.

"Behold your new queen, Zelda!" Virion exclaimed.

Zelda rose, holding her head high despite feeling low. As she looked into the eyes of each one of her subjects, she felt only love. She would do whatever she could to ensure their happiness. At the moment, that meant pretending everything was fine as her world slowly fell apart.

The awed hush turned into a respectful silence. Not even a baby stirred.

Virion knelt and Queen Zelda removed his crown. "Thank you, Sir Virion for caring for me these past nine years and for holding my place as ruler over this land. You are now free to live your life as you were before."

Virion stood up, bowed and left immediately. The new queen was surprised by his fleeing so early. She had thought she had more time with him. Now she felt lost and scared. Even so, her duty was not done. Zelda had always felt it was important to get to know the people.

"Wow, that crown looks so pretty on you! Can I touch it?" a young boy asked. His name was Daniel.

Zelda nodded her consent and bent down so Daniel could reach. He left a small thumbprint on its polished gold surface but she did not care. Daniel was happy.

"That's enough, Daniel. Now, come on," his mother, Kara said. Turning toward Zelda, she said, "Thanks. You know, I waited nine years for today. Not that Virion didn't make a great king but he never had the same affection that you have."

"Thank you, Kara," Zelda replied.

Kara smiled and walked off with little Daniel. Zelda spotted another person she knew and approached him.

"Good morning, Fynn. How is your leg?"

Fynn chuckled. "Ah, it's doing a little better. Still using this cane, though. I reckon I'll be using it until the day I die. That's not so far off, you know."

Zelda managed a laugh. "It's unlike you not to lie about your age. What happened to the whole young-at-heart speech from last time we spoke?"

He laughed. "That Fynn's still around too but, uh, don't let me keep ya." Leaning in closer and lowering his voice, he said, "Looks like there's a young man who wants to talk to you."

Surprised, Zelda turned around to see Link standing behind her. When he saw her looking at him he gave her a faint smile. Zelda could see the melancholy that remained in his expression.

"Link, I must say I am surprised to see you here. What brings you to Castle town?" Zelda asked.

Link wasn't sure how to reply so he merely shrugged.

"May I guess, then? As much as they are trying to help, you feel a bit strangled in Ordon. Is this correct?"

Link stepped back in surprise and nodded.

"I was afraid that might happen," Zelda said with a sigh. "You are free to stay at the castle if you'd like. You saved all of Hyrule. We are forever indebted to you."

Link thought for a moment. He hardly knew Zelda. Would he really choose to be with her instead of with his friends who were practically family to him? There was just something about her that made her so comforting. Besides, unlike the villagers in Ordon, Zelda knew exactly how he felt.

"There is no need to decide today. The offer is always open whenever you want," Zelda said.

Link replied, "I think I would like to stay at the castle... I know we don't know each other but…"

"We do not have to see each other if that would make you more comfortable," Zelda offered, unsure what to do.

Link thought for a moment. "I… I don't think I want to be alone anymore."

Zelda gave a supportive smile. "I think that's a good decision. Very well. I know you do not know me but perhaps this will give us a chance to better understand each other."

Link nodded.

* * *

"… and if you ever need me, my bedroom is right here," Queen Zelda said, pointing to a door on her left. "Those five rooms are all spare bedrooms. Feel free to choose any one of them. We also have more spare rooms on the right wing of the castle if you would prefer."

Link shook his head. "No, these will be fine," he said quietly.

"Alright. I'm afraid I don't really have much planned for this afternoon. Is there anything in particular you would like to do?"

Link was silent so Zelda continued, "I shall show you the rest of the castle, then."

"I've been here before, you know."

Zelda paused for a moment. "Oh yes, I had forgotten. There were parts of the castle that you did not see though, correct? You did not see the hall with my bedroom, for example."

"Yeah, that's right."

Zelda continued to lead him down the hall.

"This is the kitchen. Feel free to go there any time."

Link found himself distractedly stop listening. Everything felt like he was in some sort of weird dream. Perhaps one day he would wake up from this dream and find Midna sitting right next to him. He would embrace her and finally tell her about his feelings.

That was his biggest regret; not telling her how he felt. Would it have stopped her that day? Probably not but now he would never know.

"… and this is the training hall. It is set up with swords, practice dummies, bows and arrows, and targets," Zelda continued, unaware of Link's surreal state.

"Is that where you learned archery?" Link asked.

Zelda nodded. "I had never really taken an interest in it but my uncle encouraged me, saying someday it would save my life. He was right."

"Incredible," Link replied, "but there's no way he could have known."

"No, I doubt he predicted this. He taught me sword fighting too. He told me self defence was necessary to fend off potential assassins."

Link was surprised. "Why was he so sure you'd be assassinated?"

Zelda shrugged. "He was always a very cautious- some might say paranoid- man. I suppose you'd have to be in a business like his."

"Doesn't he just sell pottery?" Link asked.

"He does now," Zelda replied, not wanting to say anything further.

Zelda went on to show him the rest of the castle. When they got to the music room, Link insisted that she play something. Zelda played several tunes on her lyre and then on the piano. Sitting there, listening to the songs Zelda was playing formidably, Link realized that he was smiling. A real smile. The first real smile since Midna left.

* * *

Well, there it is. Any favourites/ follows/ reviews are appreciated. Thank you so much to the two people who favourited and followed me!

Here is a friendly reminder to you all to pee if you need to, drink some water, go to sleep, etc. I love seeing this when I am on the internet and find it super helpful so I thought maybe it'll be helpful to some of you too.

Thanks for reading my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is. Chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Link yawned. "I think I should go to bed soon. It was nice getting to know you better, Zelda."

Zelda nodded again. "Likewise. I shall see you in the morning."

Zelda retired to her bedroom as well, feeling the grief and the exhaustion from suppressing it all day overwhelm her. She sat on the edge of her bed and rested her face in her palms, feeling them gradually dampen.

Zelda wished more than anything that Midna could come back. Midna made her feel like she was a better person. When she was with her, Zelda felt stronger, wiser, more capable of handling anything that came her way. In contrast, with Midna's absence, Zelda felt weak, foolish, and incompetent.

Putting off pain only seems to amplify it. She knew that from experience. When her father died she pretended to be strong. She felt, even then, that it was her duty to stifle her emotions. She only managed a few days before she finally broke down. By then the pain had turned to agony.

Zelda felt the same as she did then even though she knew Midna was still alive. Even though she knew that it was for the best. Even though she knew she'd have done the same thing.

She knew the Gods could reunite them. She knew they wouldn't, but they could. This angered her.

They didn't care. As far as they were concerned, Hyrule was safe. That was all that mattered to them.

 _How could they let this happen?_ she thought with a grimace. Her nails bit her palms.

Somewhere deep, deep inside her, she knew the answer. But logic cannot reason with a broken spirit and a troubled mind. All reason was simply drowned in a flood of worries and sorrow.

At least with death, there is still hope. Zelda knew she'd see her father and mother again. That thought comforted her when she was dealing with their deaths. But this, this was something entirely different. They would never meet again. No amount of hope would change that.

Her body trembled. Her throat felt raw. And yet, even amidst all this anguish, not a sound was released. Her lips remained tight together. Perhaps it was out of habit of having to bury her pain so no one else could see. She didn't know.

There was a knock at the door that sent sickening dread through her entire body. Her heart jumped out of her chest, horrified that someone might see her like this.

Link entered the room, unaware of what he had just interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to thank you again for letting me stay at the castle. Your strength has been so encouraging to me."

 _I'm not strong_ , she thought bitterly. Strength is not allowing your emotions to overwhelm you.

When Zelda did not reply, Link got closer, confused.

That's when he noticed.

Link looked down, biting his lip. "...You were in pain this whole time and I was too blind to see it." He sat down next to her hesitantly.

"It's not your fault," Zelda said shakily, feeling as though she had just attempted to swallow an entire apple.

Link struggled to find the right thing to say but he wasn't nearly as good at that as Zelda was. He felt guilty. There she was, clearly in pain, clearly needing his help, and all he could do was awkwardly sit there, wishing the whole situation would just go away.

He tried not to watch her because he knew from experience just how embarrassing that was but his eyes were drawn to her and he found it impossible to look away. Her lip trembled as she struggled soundlessly for air. Her cheeks were painted with streaks that shone in the light of the room. Her eyelashes trapped tiny dots of the water escaping her eyes and her chin collected the rest. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, causing a crease to form between her eyebrows.

Zelda noticed him studying her and looked back at him. It was in this moment that he realized he had also begun to cry. Though if they were tears of empathy or tears of pain he did not know.

Link thought all his crying was over when he left the mirror chamber. He had _hoped_ all his crying was over but there he was, crying again over a girl he barely even got to know.

It that moment, though, it didn't seem to matter that they were almost strangers. They both sought comfort from a shared grief. He put his hand on her arm. She rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until the sorrow slowly ebbed away.

It's strange to think that just that morning they were strangers.

* * *

When morning came, they did not speak of what had happened that night.

"So, Link... What do you normally spend your time doing?" Zelda asked after a few moments of silence between them. She felt much more awkward after that night. No one had ever seen her like that before. Not even her father or her uncle. She wished more than anything Link didn't have to see it.

Link paused, thinking. "Herding goats and playing with the children, mainly."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Herding goats? How did you do that?"

Link shrugged. "Mostly by chasing them in with Epona."

"I see. Did you enjoy it?"

Link shrugged. "It… wasn't bad."

"And what about the children? Did you enjoy that too?"

"Of course."

Zelda gave him a smile. "That's good to hear."

Link struggled to find something to say. Zelda was being unusually quiet that morning.

"And what about you? What do you spend most of your time doing?"

"I… often talk with the sages of law. We discuss ideas and current events. They implement any changes or courses of action we need to pursue. I also spend much of my time with the people. It is there that I learn of what needs to change."

Link was speechless for a moment, completely awed by her wisdom and her charity. Her entire life is spent helping others lives to be better. He supposed that was what a good ruler ought to do but he also knew that that was often not the case.

Link could not express his thoughts. Even after that night, Zelda still felt like a complete stranger to him. Instead, he said, "So, is that what you were planning on doing today?"

"No... discussing law is quite dull, I must admit."

Link had to admit she was right. "What about going to see the people? I don't mind that."

Zelda smiled. "I think they'd like that."

And so they went to see the people. Link wasn't quite sure what to expect at first but he caught on quickly to what exactly 'going to see the people' meant. "Going to see the people" generally went as follows. He and Zelda would walk to a public place such as a restaurant or store. Zelda would stop several times along to way to greet a person passing by, smile at someone who appeared to be having a bad day, or support the small businesses along the path. Then, once finally arriving at the public place, she would chat with anyone she saw, exchanging pleasantries, showing remarkable memory of people she had chatted with before, and finally asking about what she could do to help. And repeat.

Many people commented about how nice it was to meet her new little friend. Many people seemed to think they were a couple. Zelda seemed very keen on telling them about how he had saved Hyrule. This never failed to make Link uncomfortable.

Link and Zelda stopped for lunch at a small soup shop. There were few people there as it was a little after the lunch rush. The people that were there seemed content to leave the two of them alone.

"So what do you think of seeing the people? We can stop if you'd like," Zelda asked.

Link stopped eating long enough to answer her question. This was a major difference between Link and Zelda. Zelda's pain made her lose her appetite; Link's only seemed to enhance his appetite. "No, I find it quite fascinating, actually."

And so they visited Telma's bar in that afternoon. The place was crowded even then.

As soon as they walked in, Telma called to Zelda and waved her over. "I saw Virion earlier today. He wanted me to tell you that he expects to be back tomorrow night."

Zelda's countenance brightened considerably. "Tomorrow night? Oh, what wonderful news! Thank you Telma!"

Telma snorted. "Don't get too excited that man is always late."

Zelda nodded seriously. "I suppose that is true."

* * *

Telma was right. Virion was late. But Zelda had failed not to get too excited.

She waited, pacing the floor, her hands twitching with anxiety. She waited almost all night. Just before Link awoke, she fell asleep on the couch.

Link found her that morning and put a blanket over her.

Just a few days ago they hardly knew each other but Link felt he understood her character a little more. Enough to understand how guilty she would feel for leaving him alone that morning.

Link decided to go to the stables and see Epona. He wasn't quite ready to return to Ordon but he really wanted to go riding. He wondered if he'd meet Virion along his way. It was unlikely, after all, he hadn't met him during his travels. It seemed Hyrule was much more vast than he had realized and had many more places to visit than what was shown on his map.

Epona was glad to see him. He entered the stables and she knew it was him right away by the sounds of his walking and his smell. She immediately began neighing with anticipation.

As soon as Link was close enough she nuzzled her head against his chest. He stroked her forehead and the sides of her face.

She was worried about him. That was clear.

The truth was, Link was doing alright. He wasn't fine but he certainly wasn't as miserable as he had been the last time he saw Epona. Spending time at the castle, he was able to laugh and smile during certain moments. There were even times where he felt almost normal; times where he almost could forget about Midna. However, most of the time he just felt empty. A piece of him was lost forever and he would never get it back.

Zelda woke up uneasy. Virion was late. It was likely just got caught up in more business but Zelda's mind liked to imagine the worst. What if he was in danger?

She noticed that someone had put a blanket on her. She figured it must have been Link. She searched all around the castle for him but he was nowhere to be found. She knew, however, that he'd turn up eventually so she went to the castle library and read until Link showed up.

He had dirt stains on his pants and on his face.

"I see you went riding," Zelda deduced. "How was it?"

"It was great. I think I needed that."

"Where did you go? Everywhere?"

Link sat down next to her on the couch. "No, just to Zora's domain. I love just sitting on the cliffs and watching the water down below."

"What were you reading? Anything interesting?" Link asked.

Zelda shook her head, closing the book and turning it over. "I was just looking at some informative texts. Theories mainly."

"Theories? About what?"

Zelda did not want to tell him. She had already told herself many times how hopeless it was but she couldn't help looking in the library. But, as much as she didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to lie either.

"Theories about the twilight realm."

Link was surprised but suddenly excited. What if there was another way into the twilight realm? Was it really possible he might meet Midna again?

"Did you find…" Link started but Zelda was already shaking her head.

"I wish I had, Link," she replied softly. "I wish I had."

* * *

You're welcome for not leaving it on a cliffhanger. I could have easily done that as you will find out on Monday.

Any follows/ favourites/ reviews welcomed and appreciated. In fact, if you've made it this far into my story, you have my thanks.

Well, you know the drill. Go do that important thing that you need to do! ...You know, if there actually is something you need to do.


	4. Chapter 4

As promised, here is chapter 4. Welcome to the halfway point.

* * *

Virion had still not come that evening which made him a full day late. Zelda worried what could possibly be keeping him. However, since she was exhausted from the little sleep she received the night before, Link convinced her to go to bed. She did not argue.

Fatigue weighed her every step, plodding around like a redead. Her eyes stung with the effort to stay awake. Even so, she dreaded returning to bed.

It's not that she didn't want to sleep. In fact, she wished more than anything that she could return to her room, lie down in bed and simply slip into unconsciousness. But, she knew that would not be the case. She knew that when she arrived at that bed, all her anxieties about Virion would keep her awake.

Zelda was in such a state of exhaustion that when she finally reached her bedroom, she failed to notice the open window.

It was a still night where not so much as a waft of air nor the chirping of a cricket glided through the open window; nothing to call her attention to it.

She didn't notice the man following her. She didn't notice his gaze. She didn't notice anything was wrong until she heard the distinct sound of a sword unsheathing.

Zelda whipped around at the sound, heart pumping. If only she had paid more attention to Virion when he warned of potential assassins. She wished she had a sword.

Suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore, fueled by the adrenaline. The assassin swiped his blade at her but she dodged out of the way. Barely. The assassin's blade came much too close to her head.

She couldn't keep dodging his attacks forever. She may not have a sword but she did still have her magic.

She needed a plan if she hoped to survive but her fear turned her brain to pudding.

The assassin swiped again and Zelda dodged, this time placing a foot on his long black cape. The assassin tripped.

Zelda caught him by the shoulder, sending as much electrical magic as she could channel into him. Struck by the pain, he dropped his blade.

Zelda quickly tried to retrieve it but the assassin recovered quickly, dealing out a punch to her gut that made her stumble back. The assassin grabbed his sword.

The assassin was more careful this time. Careful to not stumble and careful to not let her touch him. She changed tactics, warping around him, trying to confuse him. It was ineffective. Zelda supposed she could warp away from the assassin but she suspected he would only follow her and she couldn't be certain he wouldn't kill anyone in his way. She would do that only as a last resort.

Instead, she lead him out into the hall, hoping to get someone's attention.

Where were all the guards? Normally, they patrolled the castle all hours of the day but just when she needed one they were nowhere to be found. She supposed they had lost many to battle with the twili but even so, they would not leave her room unguarded.

The adrenaline had run out and Zelda's fatigue returned. Her magic was growing weak.

Since Link was nowhere to be found, Zelda tried to lure him toward the weapons room so she could grab a sword. The assassin would not be fooled. He knew exactly what he was trying to do. Perhaps this should have been her first clue to the identity of the assassin.

The assassin managed to make a gash across Zelda's shoulder. She channeled as much electricity as she could into the sword. He dropped it again.

That was when she recognized the sword. It was Virion's sword.

Zelda, in her realization, did not dodge the next blow. She was too busy wrestling with her feelings of betrayal. Virion was one of the few people she thought she could trust. He had always been so kind and supportive. He even taught her self-defence for this very moment. Why would he teach her that if he had been planning to assassinate her?

The motive seemed pretty clear. Virion wanted the throne. With Zelda gone, Virion would become king again. So why now? Wouldn't it have been easier to do so before she was made queen? No, this had to be a new plan. Why else would he have taught her about assassinations if he were planning on assassinating her? The answer- he wasn't planning it then. Perhaps he hadn't realized how much he liked being king until it was gone. Zelda supposed it hardly mattered.

Still, Zelda could not see his face. It was still possible that someone had stolen Virion's sword.

…Someone with Virion's height and build. Someone who knew the castle well enough, including her bedroom and the weapons room. The story seemed less likely the more Zelda thought about it.

The assassin managed another hit on Zelda. Luckily it had missed her head but she was too stunned to really feel where it landed.

Fueled by the rage of betrayal, Zelda sent a huge electrical shock into the sword which knocked him off his feet.

Zelda picked up the sword, examining it. It was definitely Virion's. Zelda recognized the big scratch she had made on the handle when she was fourteen.

The assassin scrambled away but Zelda knocked him down again and pinned his pants down to the ground. Most of the floor was made with stone tiles but with everything that had happened recently, some of the tiles were cracked or missing, exposing the earth underneath.

She probably should have just killed him then.

Before she could do anything else, she heard a rip and the sound of a sword clattering to the ground. A piece of the pants was left but the assassin was gone.

Zelda was relieved beyond words that the battle was over. Still, she frowned as she picked up the scrap and sniffed it. It was Virion's.

Clutching the wounds in her shoulder, Zelda stumbled to find Link. There was a small gash on her forehead too which spewed more blood than you might expect. It made her wounds look much more serious.

"Zelda? What happened?" Link exclaimed, immediately concerned.

Zelda took a few steps toward him before he stopped her.

"No, stay there. You can barely walk."

"An assassin... tried to kill me."

Link's eyes widened at those words. His hand flew to his sword handle. "Where is the assassin now?"

Zelda shrugged. "I don't know. He ran off."

Link relaxed his hand and led her over the medical wing where the nurse stitched up her wounds.

Word got around all over the castle, much to the embarrassment of the guards. Someone had screwed up the scheduling, placing no one on guard duty anywhere near her bedroom. It hardly seemed like an accident. Either this was an inside job, or someone had snuck in to change the schedule.

All soldiers were on high alert. Zelda began carrying a sword.

"You need some sleep," Link said.

Zelda frowned. "I know," she said. "but I don't know how much sleep I'd get at a time like this."

Funny, at a time like this, neither Link nor Zelda thought about Midna even once.

"Then let me protect you," Link said seriously.

Zelda was about to refuse out of habit but realized she didn't have to keep refusing help. "You would do that?"

Link gave her a small smile. "Of course."

They walked down the hall to her room. She froze in front of the door. "I probably shouldn't sleep in my own room tonight. The assassin seems to know exactly where it is."

Zelda continued into the room to collect her nightgown and then left. "I doubt it's necessary for you to stay up all night. We're taking just about every precaution we can. But I'd still like you close by. I could use an ally if he strikes again."

Link nodded. "Then we can sleep in the same room. Do you have a room with two beds?"

Zelda shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Link shrugged. " I can sleep on the floor," he offered. "Whatever we need to do. I'd just prefer you stay safe."

Zelda nodded and led him toward the room. She was grateful for his help but wasn't sure if she'd need it. "...I doubt the assassin will attack again. Not with the whole castle on high alert."

"I suppose not," Link replied.

Zelda entered the room and shut the door behind her, changing into her nightgown. Link waited outside the door, thinking about how he almost lost Zelda. In just a few days, she had come to mean a lot to him. He realized he now considered her as a friend.

The door opened and Link walked inside the room. Zelda had a small knife attached to her nightgown and a sword on the bedside table. She would not let the assassin catch her so vulnerable again. It was a good thing she had magic too.

A guard knocked on the door and entered. He made a small bow of apology. "My Queen, might I have a word?"

"Of course. In private?" Zelda replied.

The guard shook his head. "That's hardly necessary. I know that this is a difficult time for you right now but we would appreciate any clues to the assassin's identity you can offer."

Zelda paused for a moment, knowing that saying the words out loud would only make them true. She wanted more than anything for them to be false. "It was a man, about 5' 11... The sword I recognized to be Virion's sword. He left behind this," Zelda said robotically, pulling out the scrap of fabric. "It smells of Virion."

The guard hid his shock poorly, mouth gaping open. "What would you have us do when he comes to the castle?" The guard asked, struggling to maintain a certain amount of professionalism.

"Arrest him and notify me. I do not want to take that risk. However, if he really is the assassin, I doubt he'll be visiting."

Zelda was wrong. The next morning, during breakfast, Virion was arrested and taken to the castle prison. Zelda went down to see him immediately.

Virion's face brightened when he saw Zelda. "Well, this certainly isn't the usual treatment. What happened?" Virion said with a laugh.

Zelda was ever-serious. "Where were you between nine and ten pm?"

Virion was visibly shocked. "Oh, no. Something happened. What-"

"Just answer the question!" Zelda interrupted, uncharacteristically angry.

Virion took a deep breath. "Hmm, nine pm, hunh? We were stalled right outside of castle town with a broken carriage wheel…" Virion's face fell, realizing he didn't have an alibi. "My business partners said they'd take care of it so I went for a walk."

"On your own?" Zelda asked.

Virion nodded. "Now please, just tell me what happened."

Zelda noticed the chunk of fabric missing from his trousers. "What happened to your pants?"

"I have no idea. I only noticed it this morning. I didn't have time to change, I just wanted to see you," Virion said.

Zelda sighed, expecting a much more colourful response from him. "There was an attempt on my life last night. If you claim to have not been the responsible party, then explain to me how this was left at the scene," Zelda said, tossing him the torn fabric.

Stunned, he picked it up and held it to the missing patch on his pants. A perfect match. Virion cursed.

Zelda took this as confirmation. "I'm sure you are aware of the penalty, Virion. You have four days." She left.

Link stayed behind. Something didn't quite sit right with him but he couldn't figure out what.

"Hey, kid, who are you? How do you know Zelda?" Virion asked with intrigue.

"We're friends," Link merely said.

"So you care about her, then? Can you keep a secret? I think I was framed and I think I have a pretty good idea of who did it."

Link was shocked. He knew something didn't sit right with him but distrust for Virion kept him unconvinced. "Why didn't you say anything? You didn't defend yourself at all."

Virion looked down at his hands which were squirming nervously. "If Zelda even thinks for a second that I am innocent, she will never forgive herself if I... if she does her duty." Virion danced around the awful truth of what being found guilty meant. He didn't even want to think it.

"So you're just going to die without a fight?" Link demanded.

Virion flinched at the word 'die'. "That's why I need you to prove I am inno-"

"Woah," Link said, holding his hand out in front of him. "Why should I trust you? You could be the assassin."

Virion paused for a moment, distraught. "I'm sorry you feel that way but I just want to make sure that the man who is really after Zelda gets caught." Virion meant it too. If he was charged for the assassination, it meant the real assassin would still be free. He didn't care if he died but he couldn't bear it if anything happened to Zelda.

"... If you ever change your mind about helping me, look for a man in the bar named Grantus. Tell him you're looking for Luke. If he asks for a password, tell him, "Scarab in Rosenbloom.""

Link considered it for a moment. If Virion wasn't the assassin it meant Zelda was still in danger. But he struggled with the idea of going behind Zelda's back.

He shook his head. No, this was simply lies from a man desperate to save his life. He refused to be fooled by him. Link left Virion behind without reply.

He'd never help that man.

But Link remembered every word. Grantus. Luke. Scarab in Rosenbloom.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my story! I would like to thank anyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed my story. I smile every time I see them.

If you like my story, consider doing one of those things. I really appreciate it. If you have any criticism or thoughts to share I would love to hear it.

See you on Thursday for chapter 5! And, as always, here is your friendly reminder to go do something that you need to do.


	5. Chapter 5

There is something that wasn't very clear in the last chapter. The Hylian law is very clear about the punishment for attacking the royal family. With all evidence pointing to Virion, and since Virion was not denying it, Zelda had no choice but to issue the death sentence (although, that wasn't her officially issuing the sentence because only the court can do that). I wanted to stick more with Link's pov for that moment to make her seem detached and almost cruel but it didn't quite turn out the way I had hoped. So, just know that Zelda does in fact care a lot and certainly does not want to see Virion put to death but the law is the law.

Another fact about Hylian law, just to further emphasize my point of Zelda not being able to save him, is that changing a law is a long process. If Zelda tried to change that particular law, Virion would already be dead before the law was approved and took effect. There really isn't anything Zelda can do but I did a poor job explaining all of this while I was writing the story.

Also, I did kind of jump from Link and Zelda being strangers to them being friends and I don't really mention Midna through the whole assassination plot. While the two do have lots of new worries to occupy their minds, I still think it is too soon for them to completely forget Midna as they seem to in the story. I think it's too late to really fix all of this at this point (for this story anyway) so just pretend for now that I actually made a chapter between chapters 3 and 4 that develops Link and Zelda's friendship because unfortunately it only escalates from here. And who knows, someday I might return to this story and fix it but as for now, I will take the feedback and let it help me in my next story.

Hope I didn't scare anyone off with my rant. I just feel it's important to admit your mistakes. So, learn from me. If you are a writer, take the time to develop the relationships in your story, explain important details about the world you've created very clearly and remember that new griefs don't replace the old ones; they amplify them.

Anyway, here is chapter 5.

* * *

"Good morning, Link. Did you sleep well?" Zelda asked. She motioned for him to join her at the table.

Link nodded politely as he sat down. In truth, it hadn't been the best night. He couldn't get Virion's words out of his mind. What if Virion really wasn't the assassin? Would Link just let this innocent man die? Could Link just let this innocent man die?

Even when he was busy on a quest to save the world from Ganondorf and Zant, he always made time to help people he met along the way. He simply liked helping people. No matter who it was or what his circumstances were he helped people.

But somehow this was different. If Virion was the assassin, helping him would only betray Zelda.

Zelda could see that he did not sleep well but of course she couldn't really lecture him about his sleeping habits with the way she'd been sleeping lately.

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep after breakfast. You look exhausted. Certainly not fit for seeing the people again," Zelda said.

Link reluctantly agreed. "You don't mind staying in a day?"

Zelda smiled. "Not at all. I think I will go to see the sages of law."

He couldn't get even a minute of sleep. He tossed and turned, stared up at the ceiling, everything but sleeping.

It didn't take long for him to finally give in. He knew that if he didn't do something soon, he wouldn't be able sleep for a while.

If Zelda ever found out she'd be furious for trying to help her assassin but… if there was even a small chance that Virion wasn't the assassin, he could save her from losing another person she loved.

He had to at least try.

* * *

Link walked into Telma's bar, feeling quite out of place. He couldn't believe he was doing this and yet at the same time he couldn't believe he hadn't done it sooner.

"I'm looking for Grantus," Link announced, watching as every face turned around to stare at him. He scanned the crowd, searching their expressions.

Had he come at the wrong time? Surely this man didn't spend all day in the bar. He had visited the bar many times before and never run into this man.

One head had not turned but instead remained facing the wall. The man picked up his drink, unfazed by Link's disturbance.

One person nudged their head toward the man, indicating that that was Grantus.

Link sat down next to him. Grantus was more slender than Link was expecting but the man looked like he was fast. And he looked like he'd rob you if you blinked. How could this man possibly be associated with the former king?

"Who are you?" Grantus prodded.

"I'm...an ally of Virion's. I'm looking for Luke," Link replied.

Grantus turned toward Link intensely. He put a hand on his dagger, ready to unsheathe it. "Where did you hear those names?" Grantus's voice was low and accusing.

Link's mouth felt dry. "From Virion-"

"Virion and I have been friends for years. How come he never mentioned you?" Grantus paused for a reply but Link was speechless. "Who are you really?"

When Link still did not reply, Grantus insisted, "Come on, it's a simple question!"

"I'm telling the truth!" Link answered but Grantus was not convinced. Link's mind drew a blank. What was that secret code again? Beetle on… No, Scarab?

"Scarab in Rosenbloom!"

Grantus relaxed the hand over his sheath for a moment so Link continued. "Virion told me to tell you scarab in Rosenbloom."

Grantus sighed and retracted his hand. "You're looking for Luke, hunh?"

Link nodded.

"I'll lead you to him. Follow me," Grantus said, walking out of the bar. Link followed, past the crowd of gaping mouths and wide eyes.

There was an awkward silence as they walked. Link wanted to ask what scarab in rosenbloom meant but was too afraid. Grantus seemed to project an aura of intimidation.

They stopped in front of a house.

"This is where Luke lives. You should be able to find him here. Good luck."

Grantus walked away and Link nervously approached the door. He knocked hesitantly.

A young man slightly younger than Link answered the door. He had light brown hair and a frown. "Can I help you?" he asked, confused.

"Are you Luke?"

The boy nodded. "Can I help you?" he repeated, annoyed.

"Yes, I'd just like to ask a few questions about Virion, if that's alright," Link replied.

The boy frowned further. "Great. Another one of Virion's men. Look, we'll keep the blasted secret! Now, please, just leave us alone!"

Secret? What secret? Link wasn't certain he wanted to know. Virion must have been into some shady things before he was king. He wondered how a man like that even ended up as king.

Link shook his head. "That's not why I'm here. Where were you two nights ago between nine and ten pm?"

Luke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why? What's this about?"

Luke was expecting him to be Virion's henchman. Link decided to use that power. "I'll ask the questions."

Luke was not impressed. He dealt with Virion's bullies on a regular basis. They always threatened him, and abused him but they couldn't kill him. If he died, his mother would spill the secret. They knew this. It was only a matter of time before Luke and his mother were both killed.

"I was here, at home, but about ten other guys can prove that. I was hosting a house party. Now, answer my question or I'll stop answering yours," Luke replied.

Link looked around, seeing the popped balloons, empty bottles, and garbage scattered across the lawn that had still not been cleaned up. Link figured Luke couldn't be the assassin. He wasn't so sure about Grantus, though. The guy gave him the creeps.

"There was an assassination attempt last night. I'm trying to find the real murderer." Link answered, figuring Luke deserved an explanation.

Luke scoffed. "And you think I did it? Look as much as I hate the guy, I'd never try to kill him."

"No, not an attempt on his life... and attempt on the life of the queen."

"But, I don't even know her. Why would I try to kill her?"

Link did not know the answer. Was Virion just messing with him? Or did Virion have a reason to suspect Luke and not tell Link why? It seemed to Link, that Viron only blamed Luke because of whatever the big secret was. He had some serious questions to ask Virion when he returned to the castle.

Just be thorough, Luke tracked down some of the guys at the party to prove his alibi. There were even pictures taken at the party with timestamps placing Luke far away from the castle at the time of the assassination attempt. Link sighed, realizing this was all a huge waste of time.

"Did Virion have any enemies? Anyone who might try to blame him for this?"

Luke snorted. "Virion has more enemies than pores on his face. He used to be a conman, you know?"

* * *

"I investigated Luke for you but he has an alibi." Link said to Virion.

Virion looked up at Link. "Oh yeah? Well damn."

"What exactly is 'scarab in Rosenbloom' anyway?" Link asked.

Virion laughed a little. "Rosenbloom is the name of the craftswoman who makes the goods we sell. She has a tattoo of a scarab beetle. I'm the only one who has seen it so it makes a clever secret code."

"Hunh? Why? Where exactly is this tattoo?" Link wondered aloud.

Virion simply coughed and said, "Look kid, I'm sure you have things to get back to. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Link shook his head and continued interrogating him. "I heard you used to be a conman. Is this true? How can I even trust you?"

Virion sighed. "Look, I sold pottery for more than it was worth and counterfeited priceless works but I'd never try to kill Zelda; she's practically my daughter." Virion added a few moments later, "What other terrible things have you dug up from my past?"

Link frowned. "Who exactly is Luke and what secret do you harass him to keep?"

Virion paused, wondering if he should tell Link the truth. The truth was embarrassing. "Luke is... my son. Even if he is illegitimate, I thought, if both Zelda and I were to die, he might become king. I was hoping that's what it was but I guess this was caused by one of my enemies."

Link was shocked. The former king had a _son_? An _illegitimate_ son? How did a con man and the father of a bastard become king?

"Look, if you're still willing to help me, I'll try to think of anyone it could possibly be," Virion said.

"What about Grantus? He seems pretty shady to me."

"He _is_ a shady guy but he's my best friend; he'd never try to frame me."

"What makes you so sure? What if he wants your company all to himself?"

Virion scoffed. "The man has no charm. He needs me to actually make the deals. He'd never be able to take over the company." He sighed. "Anyway, are you going to help me or not?"

Link shook his head. He was done helping Virion. He did not want to be involved in this and he did not want to keep lying to Zelda.

* * *

Zelda was quiet that morning at breakfast. Something was weighing on her, Link could tell that much, but he wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hoping she'd open up to him.

Zelda smiled and said, "Of course." She wanted to tell him but felt she couldn't. Because she always had to hide her feelings, she did not even know how to expose them.

"You're awfully quiet," Link prodded.

She stopped eating for a moment and said, "I am just… deep in thought."

Zelda felt uneasy. She wanted to tell him. She really wanted to tell him. She wanted to finally express herself. She wanted to tell him how worried she was, how much she dreaded this afternoon, how much she wished Virion wasn't responsible. Instead, she told him nothing.

"Today is not... the day, is it?" Link asked, starting to connect the dots.

"Today is Virion's trial." Her words sliced through the air. She said it non-chalantly like the whole thing didn't bother her but Link knew better.

Link froze. He knew how much pain she was hiding. He had only been with her a few days but ever since that one night, he was able to understand how much pain she could conceal. If Virion died, she'd be heartbroken all over again.

"Nothing's final yet, right?" Link asked.

Zelda bit her lip. "It's not looking good for him."

Link remembered how much it hurt to lose Midna. He imagined a pain three times that; the pain of losing someone you've known forever, the pain of being betrayed by someone you used to trust, the guilt of not knowing whether or not he really did it. If there was something more Link could do to prevent that pain, he had to try. Link made up his mind. He excused himself from the table and made his way over to see Virion.

If only someone could have prevented Midna from leaving.

* * *

"I thought you were done helping me," Virion said.

"I am," Link replied. "But I'm doing this for Zelda."

Virion nodded and began reciting the list as Link wrote them down. It was lengthy. Even as he wrote, he knew there was no way he would have time to investigate them all before Virion's execution. He felt a pit form in his stomach, wondering if it was all pointless.

He had to try. If only he had more clues. If only he had more time. If he could only delay the execution somehow…

Link brought the list to Grantus. "Can you help me contact these people?" he asked.

Grantus seemed to know what Link was trying to do and immediately shot him down. "Look, kid. You're wasting your time. Virion will do anything to save his skin," he said.

Grantus was right. Virion would do anything to get out of trouble especially if that trouble meant the end of his life. Not only was Link wasting his time, he was being kept from Zelda when she probably needed him most. Zelda was clearly upset. She needed someone to be there for her but instead, Link was going around contacting anyone whom Virion could possibly blame.

This was stupid.

But…

Realization hit Link. His heart pounded inside his chest. "How did you find out about Virion's situation? The full details have not been made public yet."

"I've got sources."

"Then you should know Virion's not trying to save his own skin," Link bluffed. He knew he was taking a huge risk by lying to Grantus. But, if Grantus was the assassin, Link hoped his lie could cause a reaction.

Grantus frowned, seemingly fooled. Surprising because Link was not a very good liar. "Oh yeah, what's he doing, then?"

Link felt his heart beat faster inside his chest if that were even possible. "The court doesn't have enough evidence to convict him. All the charges have been dropped. He's sent me to look for the man who framed him so he can get revenge."

"Hmpf, I'll have to fire my inside man, then," Grantus replied, brushing off this new information as though it did not bother him. But it did bother him.

Link had hoped for more of a reaction from Grantus. He had nothing useful he could use to accuse Grantus.

But... it had to be Grantus. It just had to be. If Link could just get him to confess.

* * *

"This again? Grantus is my best friend. I've never done anything to cross him," Virion said, shocked. He felt his blood run cold. "Except…"

Link frowned. "Except what?"

"I... may have lied to him a few times about how much we made. You see, we usually split the money 50-50 but I pocketed a few thousand rupees without his knowledge. Rosenbloom must have told him... Damn, now I'm going to pay the ultimate price."

The room was quiet for a moment. "... At least I know Zelda's safe." Virion said, disrupting the silence. "If Grantus is the real assassin, then he already got what he wanted. He shouldn't attack again."

"How can I prove that it's him?" Link asked.

Virion shook his head. "Just give up, kid, this battle's over. Thank you for all your help. I can rest easy now knowing no one is after her. Just… be there for her, okay?"

* * *

Find out what happens to Virion on Monday!

Also, help me learn more things by leaving a review! I am not offended by reviews as long as they are constructive. There is always more to learn about writing and many mistakes that I overlooked while editing this. It's especially hard to catch when I haven't been clear enough because it makes perfect sense to me.

Thank you all for reading my story. Special thank you to those who took the time to review/ follow/ or favourite.

Go do that important thing and have a wonderful day or night!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6! Only two chapters to go!

* * *

Link and Zelda were sitting quietly in the library, though Link had lost interest in his book a long time ago. What he really wanted to be reading was the castle's section on the twilight realm. If there was another way into the Twilight realm, another way to see Midna, he wanted to know about it.

It was the third day since the assassination. Tomorrow, Virion would be dead and there was nothing more either of them could do to stop it. Link didn't want to add to the drama by reminding both of them about Midna so he stared unsatisfied at his novel for a long time.

A knock at the door sounded through the castle, interrupting their reading.

"Come in," Zelda said, unsure what to expect.

A guard entered the room and bowed. "Queen Zelda, I'm afraid we must move you to a safer location. Virion has just broken out of his prison."

Zelda stiffened. "Show me."

The guard shook his head. "Queen Zelda, we cannot sacrifice your safety-"

"Show me," Zelda ordered, interrupting him. She refused to believe it was true. Perhaps it was a bit reckless to head toward her assassin but she was certain she could handle him this time. She abandoned the book on the floor.

The guard trembled and did as told. Zelda gripped her sword as she walked towards the prison. She was not afraid.

Link followed them, confused. Last night, Virion truly seemed like he had accepted his fate. Had Link been deceived or was there more to the story?

As soon as they made it to the dungeons, Zelda knew something was wrong.

"Come this way! I think we've found where he went!" another guard shouted. All but two soldiers followed.

Zelda did not follow. She was so deep in thought, she hadn't really realized the soldier had left. Her eyes were fixated on the prison bars, clearly bent inward. What kind of man breaks into a prison?

Link was also fixated on something. For him, it was the small scrap of Virion's pants. The direction the guards had followed lead one way but the scrap was left behind in another direction. Without thinking, he followed the path with the scrap, abandoning Zelda to the dark prisons.

The further Link got down the path, the more encouraged he got. It started with catching brief groans floating through the air, shuffling, struggling. Link's pace quickened when he saw the outline of a man gagged and tied to a chair. As Link got closer, he knew it was Virion. He ran up to him and cut off the gag with his sword.

Virion choked. "Zelda-"

Link, with a jolt, realized for the first time that he had abandoned Zelda. He broke the rest of Virion's bonds before speeding off towards Zelda.

Virion followed, wiping the drool from the corners of his mouth. He had no idea what he'd do when he reached Zelda; it wasn't like he was armed. But, he didn't have the time to worry about that.

Zelda and one of the soldiers were already engaged in battle with the assassin. The other soldier, younger, weaker and frightened was sent by Zelda to go find the other soldiers. Zelda figured she and this soldier could handle the assassin. After all, she had a sword this time.

Link rushed into the battle. The assassin was well adapted to Zelda's fighting style, after all, he had sparred with Virion, who had taught Zelda swordfighting, countless times.

The assassin was very skilled. He fought off Link, Zelda and the guard, never letting them land a single blow on him. It seemed he was always one step ahead of them.

However, one thing he hadn't counted on was Virion. He was so preoccupied with Link and Zelda and the soldier that Virion managed to kick the back of his knee caps so hard the assassin fell to the ground. Stunned, the assassin lost his grip on his sword and when Zelda swung at him, the blade flew out of his hands.

The assassin realized he had been defeated. Three swords were pressed to his throat.

Virion walked up to him and pulled off the assassin's hood. Grantus glared back at him as he did so.

Disappointment washed over Virion's face. "I'd hoped it wasn't you."

Grantus was quiet. For once, Link wasn't so scared of him. What was once a very intimidating man just looked pathetic.

"We've been friends for so long. Why would you do this?" Virion asked.

No reply.

"Is this about the money? Look, I'm really sorry, I would have paid you back everything if you'd have just talked to me about it."

Grantus scoffed. He took a long time to finally answer. "...I know you're a different person now than you were then. I'm not upset about that anymore."

Virion scanned his expression for a while, trying to make sense of this.

"Do you really not know?" Grantus asked accusingly.

Virion shook his head.

"This is about Luke. Why do you keep harassing him like that? He's just a boy!" Anger began to leak through his voice.

Virion drew a long breath. "I wish it wasn't necessary but you know it was."

"He wouldn't have told anyone anyway! He's a good kid!"

"... Do you have some kind of personal connection to him?"

"He's my nephew, idiot! Did you really not care to ask all these years?"

Virion was taken aback. Suddenly all words died on his tongue. It was no wonder Grantus was so angry. "I'm sorry. You should have said something sooner...But why try to kill me?"

Grantus bit back his tears. "I never meant for it to be this way. I just wanted you to go to jail. I wanted to ruin your perfect reputation. I didn't know they'd give you the death sentence. Gods, I'm such an idiot."

Grantus continued a few moments later, "When I heard you were going free and were seeking revenge after whoever framed you, I got scared. So I… came back and hoped this time they'd kill you so no one ever had to find out."

His words sunk into the air. A deep silence began. For a moment, it was just the beating of their hearts, their shallow, shaky breaths, and the racing of their minds.

Link felt a strange feeling of victory rising in his chest. He did it. The assassin was caught in the act because of his lie. Although, it also could've gotten Zelda killed…

"Look, I'm real sorry for this," Grantus said, no longer able to hold back the tears. "Go ahead. Arrest me. Do whatever. I'll cooperate."

The soldier lowered his sword and Grantus let him put on the cuffs.

"Is Rosenbloom in on this too?" Virion asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

Grantus nodded slowly.

Virion swore. Grantus and Rosenbloom, two people he thought he could trust.

The other soldier finally returned with the rest of them but it was too late at that point.

A few joined the soldier and Grantus let them lead him away.

Zelda grabbed Virion and pulled him into a tight embrace. She could feel the tears beginning to form but did not stop them. For a while, neither of them said anything.

"I'm so glad it wasn't you," Zelda finally said.

Virion smiled, hugging her tighter. "I'm proud of you. You upheld the law even though it was difficult."

"I was just doing what I thought my father would do," she replied. "But my job is not done yet, I'm afraid."

Virion knew the law perfectly. "I must still stand trial until the jury confirms that I had no involvement with the assassination."

Zelda nodded. "I'll see if we can have your trial this afternoon so you won't have to stay another night in prison."

Some guards lead Virion to a nearby jail cell. "That'd be nice," he said.

Zelda instructed some of the guards to go find Rosenbloom and then she headed out of the room to set up Virion's trial, promising she'd meet Link in the library later.

Link lingered in the dungeons for a moment.

"Thanks, kid. I didn't think you could do it," Virion said after Zelda left. "As thanks, I want to give you the premium package of Rosenbloom pottery free of charge."

Link shook his head. "That'll be kind of hard without your potter. Anyway, I'm not interested."

"Geez, lighten up, kid. You did it! Besides, I was only joking."

Link sighed because he knew Virion was right. He used to be an easygoing, lighthearted kid but after everything that had happened to him after fighting for Hyrule, he just couldn't be the same.

"How about instead, you explain to me how a man like you ended up as king."

Virion laughed uncomfortably. "They didn't know I was like that. The king and I were friends. They figured, a guy whom the king kept in his company had to be good."

"Then how did you become friends with the king?"

"How else? A con. You see, I had Rosenbloom copy some very valuable pottery. Word spread that I had it and eventually, the king wanted it. He knew it was fake immediately, I could see it in his eyes. He could have had me arrested right there but instead, he looked at me straight in the eyes and said, 'You are better than this.' His words struck me. I decided from then on to do only honest business. A year later, he contacted me again. I told him about how I changed. We became acquaintances. He frequently bought pottery from me. But, somewhere along the way, we became friends. I saw him more and more, helped him raise Zelda. I was at his bedside as he died."

Link was silent, unsure how to respond.

"Does Zelda know about this?" Link finally asked.

Virion nodded. "I could never hide something like that from her, even if I wanted to."

"And she's okay with it?"

Virion thought for a moment, fondly. "I think… one of her greatest strengths is that she treats everyone fairly because she can see the good in the bad and the bad in the good. She sees people for who they are, were and who they can become. I am no exception to this."

They were both silent for a moment. Link digested Virion's words for a bit before muttering a half-hearted goodbye and leaving the room.

After Virion's trial, he joined Link and Zelda in the library. With Rosenbloom and Grantus gone, there would be no more business trips.

It took awhile but Link began to warm to Virion, much to Zelda's delight. Zelda liked having Link around and so she was glad he could get along with her family.

After a long evening of chatting and playing games, Link and Zelda both retired to their rooms. On the way there, Link asked Zelda a question that had plagued him for a few days, "Do you really think the library could have something that could allow us to see her again?"

Zelda froze. She wanted to tell him the truth. She wanted to tell him she had already read all the books about twilight in that library and hadn't found anything useful. But, there was a hope in his eyes that she had never seen before, a light in his face that she had thought was lost forever. She couldn't bring herself to destroy that light.

"It's… possible. Perhaps we could try in the morning."

Link nodded. "Sounds good."

Even though Zelda had just lied to him, she felt warm inside. He was happy and so she was also happy.

But he would have to find out eventually.

* * *

And so, they spent their morning at the library. Zelda brought out a stack of books, every book she had about the twilight realm, and set them down on the ground.

 _No matter how long it takes_ , Link thought, _I'll find her._ It was the most hopeful he had felt in a while. He felt that even though they were separated, he could finally do something about it.

He had no idea what he'd be willing to sacrifice.

Hours slipped by with nothing but the turning of pages and the crackling of the fireplace next to them. Link's eyes scanned each page carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail. His heart was hungry- hungry for the information that would reunite him and Midna.

He continued searching even after Zelda retired for the night. He fell asleep with the book still in his hand.

This continued on to the point where Zelda began to worry not only for his physical health but for the mental state that lead him to this obsession.

"What will you do if you don't find anything here?" Zelda asked.

"I won't just give up, Zelda. There has to be a way."

Zelda's heart ached. "And if there isn't? You have to be able to move on and trust the Gods' decision."

"Don't pretend you don't want to see her again too. I know how much you care about her," Link replied.

Zelda paused, unsure how to reason with him. This was all her fault. If only she had the strength to tell him how hopeless it was.

"Of course I want to see her again but… some prices are too high to pay. Link, I'm afraid you're becoming mad."

"What? No, I'm fine," Link said.

He didn't really believe it either.

"Can you at least calm my concerned heart? Forget about this for a day or two. Rest, recover, and return when you are ready."

Link reluctantly closed the book and followed her out of the room.

He traveled back to Ordon that evening. There was so much going on inside him, he didn't really know what to do about it. He decided that maybe his childhood home was what he needed most. Zelda was upset to see him leave but expected it eventually.

He promised he'd return to visit in two days' time and Zelda eagerly awaited that. Virion left supposedly in search of a new business partner but she suspected he just wanted to be alone after having two of his friends betray him.

Zelda was all alone for the first time since Midna left. She didn't much like being alone, it only gave her more time to reflect on Midna's absence, more time to feel the pain and longing it had caused.

More time to plea to the Gods to reunite them, even just once.

* * *

Is there really another way into the twilight realm? Find out on Thursday!

Thank you so much for any reviews/favourites/follows!

Go do that important thing you need to do and see you on Thursday!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so, I'm uploading both chapters 7 and 8 at the same time for a number of reasons. Both chapters are quite short (1200-1500 words) and I wanted to give you more than that. Also, chapter 7 ends on a huge cliffhanger and you know how I feel about those. So you're welcome.

* * *

"Where on earth have you been? I thought you only went to the coronation but you've been gone for over a week!" Ilia said.

"I've been staying at the castle," Link replied without thinking. He knew she was going to ask why he was staying at the castle and he wasn't sure how to tell her without offending her.

Surprisingly, she did not ask but he could see she was still a little hurt. "Well, you could have at least written."

Link dropped his gaze. "I know…"

Link sat there feeling awkward and alienated from her. He remembered sitting with her just like this a few years ago. They laughed and talked and just got to know each other. Back then, he loved her. He was sure one day they'd get married.

Things sure have changed. He couldn't even exchange a few words with her.

Since coming to Ordon, he had a lot of time to think. He could fully see the consequences of his grief on everyone else. They all cared for him and it hurt them to see him so distressed. He couldn't do anything anymore without making someone worry about him.

He knew that he had been a little obsessive in the library but at least then he was doing something. It was his fault that everyone was so worried and as far as he could tell the only way to stop that was to find Midna. He had to now, not just for his own sake but for everyone else's.

Link spent a lot of his childhood dreaming and wanting to do more with his future than just herd sheep. And he did. He saved the world from Ganondorf and Zant but doing so, he completed his purpose. He was useless now.

It wasn't just about Midna anymore. This grief he felt in his spirit was mourning the loss of who he used to be. He had everything he could ever have dreamed of; he was a hero, a legend. But the old Link was gone and he'd never be the same.

Being in Ordon reminded him even more of that fact. Being with the people he used to love, in the place he used to feel at home, doing things he used to enjoy, only made him feel odd and out of place. He couldn't reconnect with anyone or anything.

Maybe reuniting with Midna wouldn't solve all his problems but at times like this, she was the only one who could truly make him feel better, the only one who could make him believe that things would get better.

He knew he had to get back to the library but he'd promised Zelda he'd spend at least a couple of days in Ordon and he intended to keep that promise.

They were quite possibly the longest two days. Every minute he felt he didn't belong there anymore. Everyone seemed to silently agree that leaving him alone would be best so no one asked him for help like they used to. Everyone just went about their lives perfectly fine without him.

When the two days finally passed, Link was eager to return to the castle.

He arrived to find Zelda chatting away with Virion.

"It actually didn't take me very long to find a new business partner. Her name is Flora and she's a wonderful potter," Virion said.

Zelda laughed. "That is excellent news. I have some news for you as well. While the law states that the assassin, Grantus, must be executed, Rosenbloom will only serve jail time. It turns out she _was_ involved but knew very little about what Grantus was actually up to. She is responding well and may even get an early release for good behaviour."

Virion chewed on this information for a while. "That is excellent news."

Zelda made eye contact with him for the first time. "Link? How long have you been standing there? You must announce yourself next time."

Virion stood up and gave Link a pat on the back. "Good to see you back, kid. I just arrived myself. How was Ordon?"

Link felt uncomfortable. "It was good."

No one believed him but no one commented.

Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you, Link."

"It's good to see you too," he replied.

"...I suppose you would like to go to the castle library," Zelda said.

Link nodded. He knew Zelda did not want him to go there. He knew that after not seeing her for a few days that he should spend more time with her first.

But he had to find her. He had to make people stop worrying about him.

"I think I'll go visit Rosenbloom. I'll see you two at dinner," Virion said with a slight wave.

"Of course, see you soon!" Zelda replied.

Virion left and Zelda turned back to Link.

"There is something I want to tell you about those books," Zelda began. She had to tell him. She had to tell him.

Link looked disappointed as she said those words. He seemed to know what she was about to say. She couldn't bear breaking his heart even now. "...The ones left are quite old. You are not allergic to dust, are you?"

Link shook his head.

"Oh good. You should have no problem then." _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why can't you just tell him?_

Link only had five books left. He immediately opened one of them up and began reading. But, this time he made sure to include breaks so he wouldn't worry Zelda too much.

A heaviness weighed on him as he did so. He felt like he was a burden on everyone. He felt like he was a burden on Zelda.

Zelda stayed the whole time with him, reading her own book. Hers of course was a novel. She didn't really read a whole lot of it, though, out of worry for Link.

When he was almost through the second book, Zelda put a hand on his shoulder and asked if he wanted lunch. He accepted.

She left the room to go collect some lunch and Link continued to read.

A few moments passed. Suddenly, Link froze. His eyes were glued to the page, his mouth hung open in a silent gasp.

He found it. He had finally found something that could lead him to Midna. He stared at the paragraph, reading it over and over in his mind. It replayed, each time pulling Link farther into a trance.

He stood up, abandoning the book on the floor. His face was solemn.

He left the room, running into Zelda in the hall.

"You know, I think I've had enough reading for awhile. Let's go do something else," Link lied.

She was shocked but relieved. "Of course. Let's have a proper lunch, then."

Link nodded and followed her into the dining room.

He, of course, had not forgotten what he had read but he needed the time to truly reflect on his decision before he did it. Besides, after all the worry he had caused her, he figured she deserved one last afternoon.

* * *

That evening, he left the castle and grabbed Epona. She seemed to sense something no one else could. She whinnied and bucked as he tried to grab her.

"Oh come on girl, don't be like that. We're going to go find Midna."

Epona was reluctant, but Link managed to climb on top of her and ride out of castle town on her back. With every hoof hitting the ground he was closer to Midna. With every dirt cloud that formed as Epona's feet pushed off the ground. With every thump.

Back at the castle, a book laid open on the floor, just where Link had left it. The paragraph that began Link's impulsive adventure read clearly:

 _I truly believe there is no other path to the mysterious Twilight realm in Hyrule. The mirror of Twilight is the only link between the two places in this life. However, the two places may be connected by another path in the spirit world._

* * *

Okay, you see this huge cliffhanger here? This is why I uploaded chapter 8 at the same time.

So you can go ahead and read chapter 8 right now if you wish!

I really only separated chapters 7 and 8 because that's what I'd do if I were writing a novel instead of a fanfiction. It's just what I'm used to doing. But, if this were actually a novel, you could read the next chapter immediately instead of waiting 3-4 days in suspense so I'm just uploading them both at the same time.

Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know if anyone actually needs this but I wanted to put a trigger warning here. This chapter is the heavy subject I alluded to when I was explaining the rating. I'm sure with all the foreshadowing I don't need to actually say it but if this is a personal and difficult topic for you, you may not want to read this chapter.

This is not something I personally went through so I'm sorry if it's not 100% accurate. I did a ton of research and did my best to make it as accurate as possible.

* * *

Link stood atop a cliff near Zora's domain. The water rushed below, oddly soothing. The water was wild, yet inviting. This was it.

He stroked Epona's neck for the last time. "Come on, girl, I want you to go find Ilia. She'll take good care of you, I promise."

Epona whinnied in protest.

Link's voice was calm and serious. "Go on, please. I have to do this."

Epona hung her head low for a moment before speeding off.

Link took a few steps forward, determined. Something inside him urged him to stop but it was soon drowned out with feelings of worthlessness. He felt like a burden. They all just wanted to help and he gave them nothing. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to make them stop worrying about him.

He inched closer and closer. The winds picked up, as if the universe were telling him to stop. The water flowed faster. Link hardly noticed any of this.

He didn't even notice the sounds of hooves hitting the ground in the distance, getting closer and closer.

He felt pathetic but he knew he'd never be able to adjust to his old life. He had fulfilled his purpose, he brought peace back to Hyrule. Now it was his turn to bring peace to himself. Maybe he'd meet Midna on the other side.

Hyrule didn't need him anymore. Hyrule was better off without him.

Just as his feet touched the edge of the cliff, the hoof sounds skidded to a stop.

"Stop!" Zelda yelled, terrified. She had barely made it in time. Gods, if she had been just a few minutes late…

Link turned around, shocked, embarrassed, confused. Zelda dismounted her horse and carefully stepped toward him.

"Please, stop this, Link. You don't want to do this," Zelda pleaded.

Link's gaze shifted back and forth between Zelda and the cliff. Guilt hit him like a wild boar. He knew this was a selfish decision he was making but he couldn't bear to cause them anymore pain.

Zelda was filled to the brim with horror. Tears blurred her vision. "Step away from the cliff. Please!"

Link took a few tentative steps towards her. He didn't know how to face her but he didn't want her to see him die.

"Zelda…" he began but simply couldn't express how he felt or what he wanted to say.

Link was strong. He was courageous. He lost his village, fought countless monsters, passed many dungeons, and never once gave up. Why this? Why now?

An eternity passed before he spoke but when he did his voice was weak, mournful. "I've caused everyone so much pain, so much worry."

"It's not your fault, Link. But… all they want is for you to be happy again. End your life here and you'll only double their pain and worry."

His eyes welled up. "It's pathetic… I can't even deal with my own emotions enough to keep people from worrying about me."

Zelda took a steadying breath. She had never been filled with so much emotion before. She couldn't even contain all of it. But she knew if she freaked out, so would he and it might lead him to do something impulsive. "Humans express emotions so they can connect with others and receive help. It's not a weakness; it's a strength." She took another careful step toward him. "Let me help you."

Link shook his head. "Even you don't know what it's like. I can't enjoy anything that I used to. Nothing is the same since my quest."

Zelda closed her eyes. A tear slipped out against her will. "When my father died, I lost interest in everything I used to love. All the foods my father and I used to eat together, all the games we used to play, everything was tainted with grief. I thought I would never be the same again and... it's true, I never was. But it gets better, Link. I was able to find joy in new things. I think the same will happen to you."

Link had no more words.

"I read the passage you did. You want to see her again, right?" Zelda said. "… I can't say if the two worlds are connected in the spirit world but I can tell you that Midna is not there. Not yet."

Doubt filled Link's mind as he inched away from the cliff. He looked back at the cliff's edge, wondering if walking away was really better.

"Please! Don't make me lose two of the closest people to me in such a short amount of time!" Zelda pleaded.

Link turned back towards her and hurried away from the cliff, guilt clinging to his heart. He was scared about what would happen. He had no idea if he would ever feel better. But, he knew he had to at least try.

Zelda pulled him into a hug, shaking as she did so. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice quivering. It seemed now that he was away from the cliff, all the contained emotions just spewed out. Tears ran down both cheeks.

He hugged her tighter. "I'm alright," he said quietly. "Are you?"

She laughed a stupid, blubbing laugh. Nothing was funny. She was just overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

"I'm not the one who-" Zelda began. She was a shivering, shaking, sobbing mess.

Link's heart sunk like iron boots in lake Hylia. "I'm sorry."

She pulled away and wiped the snot escaping her nostrils. "It's alright." She gave him a smile. It was the wettest, snottiest, most red eyed smile she had ever given but, to Link, it was the most comforting.

"Just… don't ever scare me like that again." She weeped a little harder, so distraught that she hardly had control over her next words. "I- I l-"

Realizing what she had done, she clamped her hand over her mouth, pulling away and turning her back to him. She held her other hand over her heart, wishing she could simply claw it out.

Link stopped. For a moment, it was just the sounds of their ragged breaths and Zelda's sniffling. He felt… guilt? He knew what she had almost said. He loved spending time with her and getting to know her. He loved her kindness, her generosity. He loved the self-sacrificial qualities that he had seen in Midna as well. If he were to love anyone, it would definitely be her.

But he didn't. Where love should have been, there was only emptiness. He still loved Midna with all his heart and there was no room for her.

"I didn't mean to tell you that. Please, can we just forget that happened?" Zelda begged.

Link nodded gave her a weak smile. "We should head back to the castle."

Zelda agreed and they both rode back in silence.

* * *

"How did you know where to find me?" Link asked. Several days had passed since that day. He was doing alright, about as good as you could after something like that. Things were a little awkward between them but he hoped it wouldn't last forever. He was too different now, he couldn't just go back to Ordon again and pretend nothing had changed.

Zelda set down her fork, recalling the events of that day. "Epona lead me there," she said.

He made a mental note to thank Epona the next time he saw her. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt anymore but... he was glad he did not die that day.

"I knew the whole time," Zelda said, "that you wouldn't find anything useful in those books. I never told you because I didn't want you to lose your hope but… I should have told you."

Link shook his head. "You were just doing what you thought was best."

There was a pause.

"What will you do now, if not go back to Ordon?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, you are invited to stay at the castle whenever you like. I know I caused… unnecessary complications… but I am still your friend."

Link smiled. "Thank you, Zelda." He hoped one day he would love her, after he had healed. He owed her that much after everything she'd done for him.

And, he would soon learn in the months and years that followed, that Zelda reminded him of Midna in the best way possible. It seemed to him that Zelda and Midna are like two sides of the same coin; they may seem different at first but, at their core, they are the same. Zelda seemed to share some of the traits Link loved most about Midna but, more importantly, she had some traits of her own that Link loved.

When he lost Midna, he was angry at the gods for separating them. He thought that after everything he had done for Hyrule, he at least deserved to have the woman he loved with him. But, he would soon come to understand the reason the gods didn't reunite them; they knew there would be someone he would love more. When he came to understand that, he no longer felt bitter. In fact, after a long emotional journey, he was finally able to feel peace.

* * *

That's it, folks! I hope you're satisfied with the ending. I'll admit, this genre is not my favourite (I like action/fantasy better; something with danger and death) so I'm unlikely to do it again but it did teach me a lot.

Thank you so much for reading my story and sticking around until the end. Thank you so much to anyone who favourited/followed/reviewed my story! Any feedback you have is always helpful.

Have a wonderful day/ night! Here is your friendly reminder to go do something important. Goodbye!


End file.
